Sakura the Dryad
by Kamon772
Summary: Lured into someone else experiment,the life of one Sakura Haruno is changed forever
1. Chapter 1

Sakura shot from her bed covered in sweat as she looked over at the time and saw that it was almost time for her to get up so she decided to simply stay up rather then go back to sleep again.

'Why do I keep have that strange dream?' Sakura thought as she looked at herself in her bathroom mirror. It was always the same dream she was having lately where she stuck as her namesake a Sakura Tree.

Everyone she knew was passing her by ignoring her like she was not there or something despite her yells and calls to them. Then Naruto show up and before anything else could happen she would always woke up.

It had two years since Naruto had left and the now fourteen year old Sakura Haruno was now a Chunin after having passed the exam a second time with Team 10 since Shikmaru was already a Chunin they were down one teammate and she was down two.

'I wonder if Naruto has grown any seen the last time that I saw him?' Sakura thought as walked down towards the Hokage's Office as since her fourteenth birthday as she almost half a foot so that she was now 5' foot 2'' .

"Hello Sakura-san, how are you today?" Hinata asked as she noticed Sakura coming by.

"Hi Hinata, I am doing fine" Sakura said yet Inner Sakura added 'what the hell has Hinata and the others been eating to get huge breast they have despite none of them even having even had their growth spurs yet'

As it was true out all her friends Sakura was one of the only to have growth spur after turning fourteen yet instead of growing taller her friend grew bigger breast, Hinata's growing the most out of all them. While Sakura who had grow taller but her breast remain almost the same size barely growing any at all.

"Well I must be going on I have to get to Tsunade-sama's Office Sakura" said yet Inner Sakura added 'I must find out what they are doing or eating to get their breast that big before my second growth spur.'  
0000000000000000000000000000000000

"I am here Tsunade-sama" Sakura said to her sensei as she entered the her office to see that the blond Hokage was not alone as there was another person in the room with her. An average sized man with black hair that was short.

"Houki, this is Sakura. She will escort you to the your group's lab/green house" Tsunade said to him.

'An escort mission' Sakura thought as it had been awhile since she had been on a mission since training to be medical ninja took up a lot of her time.

"So am I going to be going on this mission alone then?" the pink hair girl asked as no one else had arrived yet so she was wonder if she was going to be going on this mission alone

"It ranked C-class but you are a Chunin and my apprentice so this should not be that much of problem for you" Tsunade said to her

"Then I will try not to let you down, sensei" her apprentice said before leaving the room.

As she watched Sakura go she tired to shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen as she had won a lot last night which usually meant something bad was about to happened however the last time it happen it turned out to be nothing. However what Tsunade did not know was something bad did happen the last time she won big at gambling. For shortly after she had won within the Land of Wind Naruto went four tailed form and nearly killed Jiraiya.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The trip to this lab/greenery that Houki wanted to go to was for the most part uneventfully as nothing really happened expect for few fights with some bandits (normal bandits with no ninja training).

"This place sure is strange so what exactly do you all do here?" Sakura asked Houki after arriving at the their destination.

"We researching various plants for project that we have been working on for quite some time now" he respond.

"Okay well my mission over now so I would be going now" Sakura said as she turn to head out the door only to find it locked.

Then hearing something click Sakura turn around and move her head just in time to avoid getting shot in the head but Houki however she then looked down and saw while she had dodge the shot to her head what she missing was the shot directly to her heart. The pink hair girl then collapsed to the ground seemly dead from bullet wound over her heart.

"As what I would have expected from the Tsunade's apprentice yet not it would be highly unlike that you would have been able to dodge two bullets instead of just one on a moment notice anyway" Houki said

Though her heart had been puncture by the bullet which actually stop inside her body, Sakura was not exactly dead as the real purpose of the bullet was to spread serum through her body.

"Remove her clothes then, prop her up inside that pot over there place in the greenery" the person instructed two medium set people that picked Sakura up and made stand in pot of dirt with rod holding her body straight up and two more holding her arms outstretched away from her body.

About twenty minute later inside the greenery…..

'Finally the process is starting to begin' the black hair man thought as he looked on the fruit of that he and his colleague spend years working on in secret.

Sakura's feet sunken into the pot as her ankles began fusing together to form the base of tree with her feet turning into roots underneath the soil. The part of her that had turned into a tree also look the part of tree as her skin changed to bark.

The process worked in way up her body causing her legs to merge together in single tree stalk covered in bark leaving them no different then normal tree to a person unaware of this actually being a person. At brisk pace that was exactly too fast or too slow Sakura's entire body was converted into that of tree leaving nothing behind to suggested that she was anything other then a tree. After her entire body had been converted into tree. Branches that were once her finger had pink cherry blossom growing from them and the same thing happened to her hair. Which was also converted into bush of cherry Blossom while her face was featureless. After all was said and done Sakura now lived up to her name meaning Cherry Blossom by literally having become a Cherry Blossom Tree who only remain human feature was her blank head with its bush of Cherry Blossom on top that had once been her hair which probably the main reason her parent's decide to name her Sakura.

'Finally a success after all those failure as while it might be bit dangerous to have done this to a ninja let alone the Hokage's apprentice our benefactor ensure us that they were be no problem on that front' the man thought.

This man's group benefactor was none other then the Fire Daimyo's right hand man who thinking was more along the lines of Danzo and was royal pissed when they learned that Naruto was not going to be make into a weapon for the Land of Fire. So he got together a group from various nations to begin work on project that Sakura had become the first successfully test subject on for the first phase at least.

"With phase one complete we are going to move on to phase two and for your sake you better hope it work otherwise the Hokage is going to getting a lovely cherry blossom tree as our benefactor sent his condolences toward the loss of her second oldest apprentice. Then move on to testing the process on the Yamanaka girl" the man said patting the Sakura Tree on its featureless face or at least what had been it face.

'Though if phase two does not work for her either. Then I guess the Hokage would have two trees in her office then' the man thought as if the second phase failed with Sakura then Ino. Shuzine, Tsunade's very first apprentice, would be the next target for them. As for the reason they picked Sakura out of all the other kunoichis in Konoha was because of her abnormal high chakra control for a non-Hyuga and even more abnormal for girl with no previous ninjas in her family.

Thus Sakura Tree that was once Sakura Haruno was left alone in the greenery where it was getting lot of sunlight and would be watered every six hours.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank

Naruto Sakura Uzumaki for reviewing this story

Asurau,pensuka,Shaak Ve,Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, and tediEmperor for adding this story to their Story Alert List

pensuka,Naruto Sakura Uzumaki, and Jessie Bishop for this story to their Favorite Story List

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though the had already had Sakura go through phase one of Houki and his colleague's plan. They could not really continue on with Phase Two exactly as planned as Konoha was being stubborn about accepting the out right lie they were trying to feed them. Sakura's disappearance was placed on the bandits that attacked him and her during their the trip here and she was being held by them. However before the Konoha could get to the bandits to get her back an 'accident' happened that killed them all in rockslide that completely destroyed the cave hideout. Thus preventing Konoha from proving their story was false as some her discard clothes and ninja equipment 'found' in the rockslide to back up their statement that she was taken by the bandit then killed along with them in the rockslide.

Yet none of this got them off their back as the Hokage's assistant and eldest Hyuga Heiress came by to ask some questions. Though in reality they were really here to look over their lab/greenery with the Hyuga Heiress' Byakugan to try a detect anything out of place. Though it was expected that something like this might happen so they did not have any areas that would tip off the Byakugan thus the search with it failed.

Though when they did find Sakura, however they did not even realize that it was her as while being around the lab/greenery was the cover story Houki and his colleagues gave everyone for what this place was. The two walked right pass Sakura only giving her a second glance to say how beautiful the Cherry Blossom Tree was, not realizing that the tree was once the very person they were looking for.

In spite of this failure at trying to find something in their workplace, Konoha still did not give up and took their benefactor, Land of Fire Damiyo's right hand man, to force them to stop and he accused Tsunade of favoritism with Sakura. Thus using his authority to order Tsunade to place Sakura on the KIA list (Kill In Action list), as he was ranked higher then the Hokage in the chain of command for the Land of Fire as whole not just in Konoha.  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week after Tsunade was forced to place Sakura on the KIA list…

'Finally, with all those troublesome Konoha ninjas finally being order to leave us alone all the preparation have been complete for Phase two and we are finally able to move on to it' the black man thought as going to the greenery.

There currently being watered and absorbing the sun's rays was the cherry blossom tree that formerly Sakura Haruno. This place where it had been kept every since they arrived here that they could have the tree that once been Sakura dying before the were able to proceed with the second part of their plan after all.

Dismissing the personal that was watered the girl turned into tree, the black hair man lifted her gently on to the dolly that was kept up here for just this occasion here.

Wheeling the tree carefully though the building carefully not to left a single cherry blossom be disturbed from their place the man arrived at room where numerous sealed drawn on the floor and then once their tree was in the middle they began drawing seal on it as well all over the base, trunks, and branches.

When all this was done the Sakura tree was surrounded the people that had were the backbone of this project with the black hair man being at the head of the circle. Then half of them focusing on their chakra and meditating in the presence tree in the center of their circle. While the other half was doing the similar thing but they chanting something out loud while hand were place in designated spot on the tree that was not cover in seals. This process went on for over two hours non stop without any of them stopping not even for a moment.

Then soon after the second hour had passed something happened as the tree began to move on it own as the cherry blossom from its two branches that once arms receded backwards into the branches which were slowly becoming fingers again with cherry blossom replacing fingernails though the bark remain on the newly reformed hand and arms it was smooth now also if was had been craved but retain the texture of a tree. Now standing in the middle of them was tree with arms that hung lifeless at it side though the transformed did not stop there as feature returned the head of the tree as the bush of cherry blossom once again become hair yet it was not human hair but mass of cheery blossom assume the form of hair. Green orbs devoid of pupils or irises formed in the reappearing eye socket along with nose that had no nostrils at all as it was just nose in appearance as the nostril area was sealed off. Yet strange though was the mouth that formed had full set of wooden teeth and tongue and even a throat that lead downward into the still forming body. Breast the same size as they were before she transformed into a tree were formed as slowly but surely the change made it way downwards as two legs from what was once the lower body of the tree. Though it could not be seen because it was still inside the pot, the roots receded and formed into feet with ten toes that still slightly had the appearance of roots.

Thus after three hours of work where a tree once stood was now a female Dryad staring vacant ahead at nothing.

The black hair man and his colleague all patted themselves on the back after job well done. The project they had been worked on was a success as they had successfully transformed someone into a nymph, a Tree nymph or Dryad to be exact. The whole purpose of their project was that there was more then just the tailed demon as supernatural beings in this world. There were countless other that could be used towards their advantage in battle. Thus the search began for what could take the place of a tailed demon and it was decide that they would go with nymphs. While clearly not as powerful as a tailed demon or even other mythical creature the variety in the different types of nymph more then made up for their lack of power. Thus they began the process with which would mostly like be the easiest type to artificial creature using people as the base. So with help of Sasori's apprentice (since I do not think he could completely transform himself into human puppet alone), a handful of Ninjustu and Seal masters, and three people that had vast array of knowledge on and abilities in magic. The process result in the Sakura's transform into Dryad was created and successful done on her.

Though with the transformation complete all that was left was to test her out.

"Raise your right hand" Houki ordered her.

The dryad then mindless did as she was instructed too.

"Now lower it and raise your right leg" he ordered her.

She then did just that breaking the pot that had been where she had stood while she was a tree.

"Now repeat after me 'My name is Hanami' " he said.

"My name is Hanami" the cheery blossom hair female said with monotonous tone.

"Why did you pick that to be her name" one of his colleague asked as the female Dryad was being led away for some further testing as she was their first successful subject.

"Think about she as a walking cherry blossom tree, everyone that see her will see that and since she always going to be in bloom. Looking at her will be like a Hanami or Flowering Viewing that happen every years just as normal cherry blossom begin to bloom" Houki said


End file.
